From me you to me
by rainbowcupcakes123
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is a bubbly and optimistic schoolgirl who likes to sketch and sing. she absolutely hates her number 1 rival, Paul Shinji. what happens when Dawn finds herself falling for the enemy?


**DAWN'S P.O.V**

I woke up early today, too early for my liking. I woke up for mom, just so I could see her. She was really busy with work these days, she had been going early and coming late. Even though she's working a lot, I don't see her tired or frustrated. Instead, she seems pretty happy!. I hurried and turned of my alarm clock, which was currently ringing so loud, it could make the floor vibrate. I stood up and looked around my mint colored and bright room. As I started making my way to the hall, I silently prayed mom was in the hall, quietly slurping her tea, more than surprised to see me. When I opened the door, I saw no one but my cat, shadow, silently drinking milk out of her cat bowl. As soon as her purple pupils saw me, she came running towards me, meowing as she did. I smiled and crouched down and patted her stunning black fur. Then I walked over to our dinning table, where I saw a small note that mom had left me. I ran over to it and grabbed it narrowing me eyes as I read.

_Morning Dawn!_

_How are you this morning sweetie?_

_I just wanted to tell you, I won't be here for dinner, there's money on top of the fridge so you can buy dinner. Breakfast is on the counter. Have a good day sweetie!_

I sighed. I was hoping something different. Something like, I've finally made some time for us or lets cook dinner together today!. I flinched at my second thought. I suck at cooking. Even a monkey could cook better than me!. Looking at the floor, I decided I should get ready for school.

I chose a casual outfit for today. I picked out a top that was all white and read 'geek' in big bold letters, skinny jeans that were folded from the bottom and white keds. I wore a oversized white sweater too. I decided to tie my hair into a bun with a black bow on it. I think you're getting the 'black and white' vibe. I love fashion, and I always want to look good. After adding some mascara, eyeliner and lip balm, I looked at my huge mirror and twirled around happily. The idea of starting off in a great outfit was awesome. Then I grabbed my mint colored backpack, my iPhone and left the apartment.

Everyday, I walk to school. There was a bus that comes to collect kids at the bus stop for school, but I prefer not to get squished in the middle of which seems like a million kids.

"Dawn!" I turned around to see Drew, my best friend. He was like a brother to me. we were friends from kindergarten. He was wearing a white t-shirt with he sleeves folded, jeans and black keds. It was obvious why all the girls gave me glares when I was with him. Almost the whole school had a crush on Drew, well all the girls at least.

"hey! Drew!" I gave him a huge hug which he returned.

" Dawn! Drew!" I heard a voice shout out. This was May Maple. She was my other best friend.

"May!" I shouted giving her a hug too.

"So Dawn, did anyone ask you to the Halloween dance yet?" May exclaimed, as we continued walking with Drew. It was this Saturday, but no one asked me yet. I wasn't very popular.

"Nope!" I replied.

"You make it sound like you don't care!" May resorted pouting childishly.

"That's because she doesn't." Drew said, smirking smugly.

"Oh come on! That's not true! Tell him Dawn!" May said, looking at me.

"Actually…." I nervously started.

"Dawn! This is a dance we're talking about! How could you not care?! Do you want to be the one holding the drinks again?!" May blurted.

"Hey! I got in trouble last year and my punishment was to pass the drinks! It's not like I wanted to do it!" I burst out.

We continued our walk to school talking and laughing.

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

"Really? I heard Dawn was really poor and has no money!"

"I heard that too!"

"Honestly, she doesn't deserve to hang out with popular people like Drew and May!."

"Yeah! And how dare she challenge Paul to a football match? That must be like illegal or something! He obviously doesn't like her!"

"No! I heard he has a crush on her!"

I walked around the halls in school with a scowl on my face. Those rumors are really getting serious! I must admit I am a little interested in Dawn, she is really different. But that happy-go-lucky girl is way to dense when it comes to love. Or cooking. Yeah. That too. I think all our friends know, except her. I've never really had the courage to ask her to any dance, not even prom. I know. I'm stupid. She doesn't show any sign of affection except blushing. All she ever does is challenge me, to football matches and other things like that. Well me being…me, I always win. But that girl never quits! One of the many things I like about her.

"Paul! What's up?" I heard a voice that interrupted my thoughts. it was Drew, one of my friends.

"Hn"

"Thinking about Dawn?" he asked grinning. I gave him a glare.

"Aren't you going to tell me? Aren't we friends?" he continued. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I very much consider Drew one of my best friends. I just don't like to admit it as much. He continued talking as we headed towards our lockers. As I looked around to ignore Drew's continuous blabbering about May, I saw Dawn. Her locker was right next to mine.

"Ok got to go bye!" I heard Drew call out as he left for his homeroom.

I waved and sighed. He obviously has a crush on May. Idiot. well, I'm the one to talk!

As I got closer to my locker, I saw Dawn fidgeting with the lock.

"Open! You stupid, Stupid locker!" I heard her say.

"Troublesome." I greeted.

"Prune-head" she replied still fidgeting.

"Prune-head? Really? What is this? the 3rd pathetic nickname you've give me?"

"I'm working on it!" she replied, red on the face, with anger. It was fun to get her flared up.

"Urgh! Hopeless locker!" she began to shake the lock, clearly frustrated. I opened my locker, grabbed my books and closed it.

"You know, you could just ask if you need help" I smirked. I knew exactly what the response was.

"I don't need your help Shinji!" she hissed.

"Really? You're using last names now? troublesome?" I snickered.

" I told you! My name is Dawn!" she hollered.

"Quit being noisy!" I retorted. "move over" I said as I pushed her to the other side.

"Hey! It's my locker!" she addressed as I tried to open her locker.

_Click!_

"There. Opened it." I said in a monotone. Dawn looked shocked. I smirked.

"T-thanks!" she replied getting her books out. I looked at her, to find a red mark on her cheek. It was hardly noticeable, but I could see it.

"What happened to you're cheek?" I asked. She flinched.

"I-I…..Umm you know…..t-tripped!" she answered nervously.

"It doesn't look like it." I replied, narrowing my eyes.

"I tripped! Honestly!" she said, rather aggressively.

"Jeez! Ok troublesome."

And with that, we walked to homeroom. The whole class was staring at us when we walked in together, actually, more like glaring. I looked around the class to see that all the girls were glaring at Dawn and some guys glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Dawn. She had insisted she wanted the window seat, so I let her have it. I looked to my side. Dawn had immediately opened her art book and had stared drawing. She would usually do this in homeroom. Half the kids in our school were mean to her, for no apparent reason. I like to believe the other kids are rude to Dawn because she's one year younger than all of us,(yes, she skipped a grade because she was smart.) and also because she wasn't rich like all the other kids at this school, she was an honor student. This usually irked me. I shifted my eyes to look at her book. She was drawing a cat. It was a black cat.

"Paul!" I looked back to see that some girls had come to see me, this was nothing new, this would happen every Morning. I rolled my eyes.

"Would you take me to the Halloween dance this Saturday?" the girl in the middle asked. She had pink hair and red eyes. She batted her eyelashes.

I sighed. A lot of girls had asked me to take them. But the answer was always-

"No." I replied taking a book out of my bag and starting to read it.

"What?! Then who are you going to take? I'm prettier than any girl at this school!" she replied narrowing her eyes.

"None of your business. I'll ask who I want to. That's my wish." I glared at her.

"Whatever. You'll regret saying no to me. It's not like you're asking her or anything." She laughed looking at Dawn, who looked down at her drawing trying to ignore the girl.

"Like I said, I take who I want. And if I want to, I would ask her." I smugly replied still glaring.

"Stop fooling around! There's no way you would take her to the dance! you're rich! I doubt she even has lunch money!" she looked at Dawn still laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing?" she asked me again. Well this is annoying.

"I don't find making fun of people funny. Next time you want to ask me something, just ask and leave or don't come at all. I've made up my mind, I'm not taking you." I replied, looking into my book. She gave me a glare and left, her pink heels clicking away. Man that sound was annoying!.

"T-thanks" I looked over at Dawn who had a smile on her face.

"Hn" I replied going back to my book.

**First class**

**DAWN'S P.O.V**

I hurried to my first class, chemistry. I have been great at chemistry since 6th grade, but I'm really clumsy so I don't usually do any experiments. On the other hand, my lab partner, Paul was really good at chemistry and at the experiments. Another reason for him to have all the girls head over heels for him. He was really confusing really, like a puzzle that was really hard to put together… like a rubix cube! First you think that you've got it all figured out, but then you realize you were wrong this whole time! I kind of like that about him. Whenever I try to figure him out, I feel like a detective. And I'm highly obsessed with solving mysteries and detectives. And yes, I do watch detective series, and I'm hoping I could be a detective one day…maybe.

I watched as our chemistry teacher walked into the lab. " alright class, I hope you've had a great weekend, today I'll be assigning you projects that you have to do with you're lab partner. The project is pretty easy, you just have to do any experiment in class. You'll have to turn the project in next week. No explosives." She said delightfully.

Half the class groaned while the others happily spoke to their partners about the project. I turned to Paul. He was still wearing that scowl of his.

"So Paul, have any ideas?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"Do you mind if I pick an experiment?" I continued.

"Hn"

"How about we do something with dry ice? It'll be fun!"

"You always want to do pointless things don't you?"

"Ok Mr. smarty pants, then how about you pick an experiment?!" I almost yelled.

He sighed. "Fine. Dry ice it is."

"Yes! It'll be so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever" he shrugged. I could swear I saw him smile a little.

We talked more about our experiment and other things. I was kind of surprised he talked to me.

**time skip**

**lunch time**

**PAUL'S P.O.V**

I walked to the cafeteria along with Drew and Gary and Ash. They all seem to be having girl problems.

"All Leaf ever does is ignore me!" Gary whined.

"And Misty is always hitting me with her mallet!" Ash complained.

" I don't blame her." I muttered under my breath.

We all shifted our eyes to Drew, who was blushing like mad. I smirked. Lets hear this.

"Well unlike you people, I had the courage to ask May out to the dance and she said yes!" he smirked flipping his hair. Then they all turned to me.

"What?" I grunted. They kept looking.

"Didn't you ask Dawn yet?" Gary asked, grinning.

"No."

"Aw! Why not! We all know you have a crush on her!" Ash said.

"Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" we all turned around to see Dawn, happily skipping towards us.

"Nothing." I grunted. She glared at me before turning back to the boys.

"What's wrong? You all seem down!" she said. The boys looked at the ground.

"Come on guys! You can tell me! I'm you're best friend aren't I ? I promise I wont tell anyone!" she continued childishly. The boys smiled. This was one thing everyone liked about Dawn. She was childish and always kept promises when they meant a lot to people. Drew, Gary and Ash were childhood friends, so they knew each other very well. She was pretty naïve too, which was really rare amongst people these days.

Gary sighed and smiled. " Leaf ignores me. A lot."

Ash smiled too. "Misty hits me with her mallet. A lot.

Dawn turned to face Drew. "I'm fine Lottie. In-fact, I even asked May to the dance."

Lottie was Dawn's nickname. The boys tend to call her that some times. Dawn's full name is Dawn Charlotte Berlitz. Lottie, was short for Charlotte.

"That's great Drew!" Dawn gushed.

"Ash, don't tell Misty but she's had a crush on you like forever! Maybe she'll be happier once you…ask her out?" she said in a sweet tone.

"What about me?" Gary asked.

Dawn whispered something into his ear, which lead to grinning Gary.

The boys smiled. "Thanks Dawn. I'll be sure to do that!" Gary smiled

Ash thanked her too, after that, we went to our table along with our food. The girls were already there, chatting about some sleepover. I notice how Dawn always sat on the middle. She was like glue that stuck both our groups together. If it weren't for her, the boys would have never meet the girls. I guess it is safe to say, the boys love Dawn. As a younger sister that is. Immediately when the girls saw Dawn, they started talking and chatting with her.

Surprisingly, Gary didn't say a word to Leaf. He was like a mouse. No words at all!.

Drew and May were engaged into a conversation, and Misty and Ash talking about something.

Dawn was eating her cookie. She was highly into sugary food. Unlike me. I preferred not to eat too much sugar.

**time skip**

**after school**

"finally!" I heard Ash say. "school's over!"

I was walking along with Ash, Drew and Gary to the parking lot of our school.

We all knew how to drive, and being rich, had our own cars.

Ash had a Porsche 911, while Gary had a Porsche panamera. Fine models, incredible speed.

But Drew's was one of my favorites, it was a jaguar xpure. He would walk to school but his chauffer would pick him up in his car.

I walked over to my car, it was a Maserati granturismo. It was a birthday gift from my dad.

I wasn't interested in the conversation my friends were having, so I decided to look around.

I saw a certain blue-haired beauty saying good bye to her friends. the girls then walked over to their cars and left. Except May who also had her chauffer drive her home. Pretty fancy don't you think?. Dawn was left alone to walk home. I saw a dog come over to her and lick her as she bent down and patted his head. Then I remembered. Teddy. That was the dogs name. it was a stray golden retriever, and Dawn would take care of it and walk home with it.

She was very much into animals. She walked along with him, making her way out of the school. I sighed. This conversation the boys were having seemed to take pretty long. I dug into my pocket to find a box of cigarettes. Noticing there weren't many teachers or students, I took one out and lit it with a lighter.

"You still smoke?" Drew asked. Looking concerned. "I thought you quit last month."

"I can't help it. I've tried. But I can't quit." I told him. Narrowing my eyes.

They sighed.

"We're just trying to help you Paul. We don't want you sick or hurt." Gary said with sympathy. I knew that. But I just couldn't help myself.

-**how was it? This is my first fanfic, so I might get a little bit of writers block sometimes. I think it's sort of obvious I'm into cars! ( yes I do like cars!) please review! Thanks! **

**P.S: I hope you don't mind I used my name as Dawn's second name!**


End file.
